Our Time Now
by Simple Paradox
Summary: Gabriel had always been a 'one girl a night' kind of Angel. Until he meets Carrie Baker. As he and Carrie get closer he tries to hide the fact that he's an Archangel. But he can only keep that up for so long. OC from "When Angels are Watching". Gabe/OC
1. Take my Heart, I'll Take your Hand

**Okay, so the OC in this story is from my story **_**When Angels are Watching**_**. I just thought it would be fun to write a little prequel about them. I hope you guys like it! **

**Warning: Swearing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Supernatural**

Chapter 1

**Take my Heart, I'll Take your Hand**

_-January 1__st__, 1999-_

Gabriel casually walked down the sidewalk as snow continued to fall. The Archangel stuffed his hands in his pockets, not really annoyed by the snow. He preferred summer, yes, but because he was an Angel he wasn't bothered much by the cold. It didn't really affect him.

He couldn't help but smile as he thought of the night before. It was New Year's Eve and he had hooked up with one hot chick. But his smile soon faded as he thought that this was the end of a century. Damn, he was getting old.

Gabriel kept on walking until he reached a café. Through the window he spotted a pretty cute girl writing things down in a notebook. She had her light blonde hair up in a ponytail while bangs hung just above her eyes. He figured it was worth a shot.

The Archangel walked into the café, feeling a wave of warmth greet him. He quickly walked over to where the girl was sitting and sat down. He was going to say something but the girl stopped him before he could get a word out.

"No." she said, her eyes not even leaving her notebook as she continued to write things down.

Gabriel was a little shocked by what she had just said. "I didn't even say anything." He pointed out.

"You didn't need to. I know what you were going to say." She said, her eyes still glued to that damn notebook.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? What did you think I was going to say?"

The girl stopped writing but didn't raise her eyes from the notebook. "Probably something along the lines of 'hey sweetheart, wanna let me buy you a coffee'?" she said then continued writing.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes on her. That was exactly what he was going to say. "What the hell are you writing?" he asked, somewhat annoyed by her lack of eye contact.

"Ah, changing the subject because I'm right?" she asked. Even though she didn't lift her head from her notebook Gabriel could tell that she was smirking.

"No, I just, wanna know what you're writing. You haven't lifted your head from that damn thing since I started talking to you." He said.

The girl sighed, put down her pen, and finally looked at him. She had light blue eyes that almost seemed to be shinning in the light.

"It's my chemistry paper I have to write. I'm a chemistry major in college. It's due tomorrow and I just started it. So, does that answer your question?" she asked with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Chemistry, huh? I've never really liked science that much." He said, trying to spark a conversation.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him then leaned back in her chair. "So, what, are you one of those extremely religious types that doesn't believe in science?" she asked and Gabriel couldn't help but grin.

"Maybe a little." He said and the girl folded her arms across her chest.

"You're not gonna leave, are ya?" she asked as if already knowing the answer.

"Nope." He said and crossed his arms across his chest as well.

"Fine." She said. "If you're going to stay then I might as well return to the conversation topic." The girl looked down at her notebook one more time, as if tempted to continue writing and ignore Gabriel but looked as if she decided against it. "The way I'm able to enjoy chemistry is that I pretend it's potions class. You know, the one in the Harry Potter books?"

Gabriel was tempted to laugh at the irony. This hot chick was a total geek. But Gabriel couldn't help but like her anyways. "Yeah, but I don't think those books will get very popular." He said.

The girl shook her head. "Well, I know a good book when I see one. Have you even read it?" she asked.

"No and wasn't really planning on it." Gabriel said. The Archangel wasn't one who really enjoyed reading. Now that there was television all he had to do was press a button and the story would tell itself.

The girl leaned forward on her chair and rested her arms on the small table they were sitting all. "I bet if you read it you'll like it." She said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really?"

The girl nodded. "In fact-." She started saying but then reached down and pulled something out of her bag that was lying on the floor besides her. "I have the first book right here." She said holding up the book and handing it to Gabriel.

The Archangel examined the book, flipped through the pages. Great, he was going to have to actually _read_ something.

"_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone."_ He read the title out loud. "So, what, some kids go to some school and join a cult to practice satanic rituals?" he asked and couldn't help but feel his heart drop as he thought of his brother that was down in the pit.

The girl let out a small laugh and said, "You really are one of those religious types, huh?"

"You have no idea." He said with a smile, putting the book down on the table.

The girl then put out her hand and said, "Carrie. Carrie Baker."

Gabriel took her hand and shook it. "Gabriel."

Carrie gave him a curious look. "What, no last name?" she asked and let go of his hand. Gabriel couldn't help but feel a little sad that he couldn't hold onto her hand a little longer.

Gabriel just shrugged and figured he make an excuse. "Not a big fan of my last name."

Carrie nodded and took another look at her notebook. She let out an annoyed sigh, picked up her pen, and then scribbled something out. "That's wrong. How could I be so stupid?" she seemed pretty annoyed with herself.

"Hey, chillax, it's just a little mistake." Gabriel said, trying to look at what gibberish she was actually writing.

Carrie let out a sigh, put her pen back down, and met his eyes again. "Sorry, it's just, this is my last year of college and I need to do good if I'm going to get a good job somewhere."

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to be stressing out all the time. Breaks and parties are good." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, well, while I was at a party last night I was putting off doing this. Now look where that's got me." She said and frowned.

"Carrie! Five more minutes!" yelled a voice from behind the coffee counter.

Carrie let out a groan of annoyance and closed her notebook while Gabriel gave her a quizzical look.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I work here. I'm on break." She explained and put her notebook and pen back in her bag. "I'm the one that makes the muffins and the scones."

"Yummy." Gabriel said. That was another pro to add to the list. You could never get enough sweets.

Carrie nodded, sat up from her chair, and slung her bag over her shoulder. Gabriel sat up as well, grabbing the book in the process.

"So, will I get to see ya again?" he asked, hoping by saying that it wouldn't ruin everything.

Carrie looked like she was thinking it over, which was never really a good sign. "How about you call me once you finish that book. Then we'll see." She said and smiled. Gabriel couldn't help but smile after seeing her smile. He bet that if Carrie smiled at his brother Luci he would actually smile back. And that was saying something.

"It's on. But I don't have you're number." He pointed out, his smile disappearing a little.

"It's in the book." She said.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "You sneaky bitch!"

Carrie let out a laugh and said, "That's me alright. Well, even though you were a pain in the ass at first, it was nice meeting you." She said and turned to leave.

"Wait, I don't get another hand shake?" he asked and she turned around.

"Really?" she asked.

Gabriel nodded and held out his hand. She eyed it for a moment then shook it. "Nice meeting ya too, Carrie." He said and smiled.

She nodded and let go of his hand, much the Archangels dislike. Carrie then disappeared behind the counter and he watched as she walked into the kitchen.

Gabriel stood there, a little confused about what was happening. He hadn't felt like this before. Usually he would find a hot chick when he would get bored then ditch her the morning after. But this was different. _She _was different. All Gabriel wanted was to talk to her some more and hold her hand. And the only way he would be able to do that is if he read a book.

Gabriel took another look at the book in his hand then said, "You better not be boring." The Archangel let out a sigh then exited the café.


	2. Risk

Chapter 2

**Risk**

Gabriel wiped some of the snow off of a park bench and sat down, looking at the book in his hands. Yesterday he was given a proposition that the Archangel definitely wanted to accept. Read the book, get a date.

He was tempted to read the book Archangel style by just snapping his fingers and reading it in just a few seconds but he thought against it. He thought that would be cheating and if he really did like this girl, cheating wouldn't be the best way to start something like this out, even if she had no idea about it.

So, for the next few hours he read about the journey of one Harry Potter and his adventure at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which he thought was a pretty disgusting name (seriously? Hogs and warts? It's worse then something called Pigfarts!). But when he finished he couldn't help but think that it was a terrific read.

Gabriel smiled as he looked on the inside back cover to see Carrie Baker's number scribbled in blue pen. He quickly got up from his seat on the bench and walked over to the nearest payphone. He deposited a quarter into the machine then dialed then number. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear, waiting patiently as it rang.

"Hello?" answered Carrie once the ringing had stopped.

"You're a wizard Harry!" he joked, hoping she would know who it was.

"Ah, so you read the book?" she asked, though she didn't really need to.

"Yup. And I gotta admit, I really liked it." Gabriel said as he held the book tighter in his hands.

"Okay, but just to make sure that you read it…what was the name of Hogwarts game keeper?" she quizzed and Gabriel let out a sigh of relief. He actually knew the answer to that question.

"Some hairy dude named Hagrid." The Archangel answered.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" she joked and Gabriel could tell that she was smiling even over the phone.

"So, do I get that date now?" he asked, crossing his fingers.

"Oh, so we're calling it a date now?" she asked.

Gabriel drummed his fingers on the book nervously. He searched for something to say but just came out with "Well, I, uh…"

The Archangel heard Carrie giggle over the phone. "Dude, I'm just messing with you."

Gabriel smiled. A girl after his own heart. "I knew that." He lied.

"Sure you did." She said. "I get off of work in about an hour. You can pick me up there." Then she hung up the phone.

Gabriel smiled, happy that he could see her again. But what was he going to do for an hour? He snapped his fingers and looked down at the new book in his hand. _Time to read the next one…_

-OTN-

An hour had passed and Gabriel was as happy as ever. It was weird…he hadn't had a real date in a _very_ long time, but he was looking forward to it.

The Archangel walked down the side walk of Kalamazoo, Michigan to arrive at the café where Carrie was waiting outside the door. She was wearing tan coat, jeans, boots, a hat, and gloves. He couldn't blame her, it was freezing outside and it had just started to snow again.

"What, no car?" she asked, rubbing her hands together.

Gabriel shrugged. "I like keeping it old fashioned." He lied. He really had no idea how to drive those metal deathtraps.

"I can tell." She said and they started walking down the sidewalk together, not really going to a specific place.

"So, what do you want to do?" Gabriel asked as he heard the crunch of the snow beneath their feet.

Carrie looked like she was thinking for a moment before answering, "Well, there's a pizza place a few blocks from here."

Gabriel nodded. "Pizza. Sounds good."

They walked for a few minutes in an awkward silence. It seemed as if neither of them knew what to say. They just met each other the other day.

"I'm just wondering, why are you actually going out with me when we only talked for like five minutes yesterday? For all you know I could be some crazed killer." Gabriel asked, breaking the silence.

Carrie shrugged. "What's life without any risk?"

"That's a good philosophy you got there. And I'm not a crazed killer by the way." Gabriel said as they continued to walk down the sidewalk, snow gently falling on their heads.

"That's exactly what a crazed killer would say." She said and smiled. Gabriel smiled back. Her smile was frigging contagious.

A few minutes later they arrived at the pizza parlor and took a seat in one of the open booths. They ordered there pizza then sat there in an awkward silence again before Carrie said, "So, you liked the book?"

Gabriel nodded. "I like that Dumbledore fella; reminds me of my Dad." he said and smirked.

Carrie nodded. "I totally win that bet then."

"So, how'd it go with that essay thing of yours?" he asked, trying to keep a conversation going.

"Stayed up all night but I finally finished it." She said. "So, Gabriel, tell me about you."

"Sweetheart, call me Gabe. Gabriel's to…formal." He said. "About me…uh…there not much to share really. Why don't you go first?"

"Okay, Gabe. I'm a chemistry major in college, have two older brothers, and I accidently blew up a frog my junior year of High School." She said and laughed a little.

Gabriel gaped at her. "You blew up a frog?"

Carrie laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that's…kinda a long story. But it ended with me smelling frog for the next week."

"I wish I saw that." Gabriel said and laughed.

"Sure you do. So, you have any siblings?" she asked as the waiter came and put down a pizza pie in the middle of the table.

"Holy crap, are we really gonna eat this whole thing?" she asked, staring wide eyed at the pie.

Gabriel shrugged. "Well, I am hungry." He laughed and took a slice. "And I do have siblings. Many siblings. And there all dicks so I don't talk to them anymore."

Carrie gave him a curious look. "Really? They can't be that bad."

"You have no idea." He said and took a bite out of his pizza. "Do you and you siblings get along?" he asked.

"Well, they can be a pain in the ass sometimes but I love 'em. And you kind of have to get used to living with two guys who played football. Carter and Tim actually made me practice with their football team once when I was ten. Pretty funny, actually."

Gabriel nodded and continued to eat his pizza. They continued talking, laughing occasionally. The Archangel hadn't had this good of a time in a very, very long time. Well, he always got a kick when he would trick some dick but this was a different kind of happiness. Carrie was smart, funny, and easy on the eyes. Wait, what was he doing? He can't be in a relationship; he's an Angel for Dad's sake! But yet again, he did leave Heaven and he could do what he wanted. He really did like this girl, so he decided that he would take the risk.

Once they had almost finished the whole pie they left the pizza place and stood out on the sidewalk, snow still falling and coving the ground.

"Thanks Gabe, I had a really nice time." Carrie said and smiled.

"Me too, sweet cheeks." He said, actually feeling a little cold from the snow that was constantly falling on him. Damn you, Michigan.

"You need to stop it with the nicknames." She said but offered a joking smile afterwards.

"Maybe…maybe not." He said and grinned.

"Don't be a smart ass." She said and hit his arm.

"Hey!"

Carrie stuck his tongue out at him. "I have class tomorrow so…why don't you call me over the weekend?"

"Oh, so you _do_ like me."

"No, I _do_ tolerate you." She said and brushed some of the snow out of her hair.

Gabriel shrugged. "That's good enough for me."

Carrie nodded, kissed him on the cheek, and then walked away.

Gabriel sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He still had no idea what the hell was going on with him but as he watched her walk away he couldn't help but wish she would come back.

He started walking the opposite way down the sidewalk, thinking about everything, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. No, _someone._ He stopped and looked around. He kept looking until he saw someone dart in an ally. He followed, having the feeling that this guy had been watching him.

Once he entered the ally he stopped dead. He hadn't expected to see _him_.


	3. Reunions

Chapter 3

**Reunions**

"Brap?" Gabriel stared at the Angel in front of him in disbelief. He looked the same as he did when he last saw him. Short, tousled brown hair with blue eyes and was flipping a gold coin up and down while leaning against the nearest dumpster. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Brap grinned at him, still flipping the coin. "Is that anyway to greet your best friend?" he asked, his British accent bugging the Archangel slightly. But then Gabriel grinned back at him. Brap had been his best friend for Dad knows how long. He was the only Angel who actually understood why Gabriel left home in the first place. He recalled times when they would pull pranks together, not giving a crap about Heaven or there brothers. He was the only one who knew his true identity on Earth besides his father. But things changed when Brap had been called to work from somewhere high up in Heaven.

"How long has it been?" Gabriel asked, staring at his gold coin.

Brap thought for a moment before answering, "Hundred years, give or take a few."

Gabriel sighed. It had been too long. "So, having fun locating special types of metals for Heaven with your 'metal detector sense'?"

Brap let out a small laugh. "Oh old friend, you know I can do much more then locating metals." He stopped flipping the coin as it started to float above his hand.

"Show off." Gabriel said and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So, why are you following me around anyway?"

"I have a feeling that you like that girl differently than other girls." Brap said, the coin dropping into his hand.

Gabriel let out a breath, watching as the cold air made it visible. "You always were the smart one."

Brap stood up straight, leaning away from the dumpster. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, along with the coin, and now had a more serious look on his face. "You shouldn't be with her."

Gabriel shot him a quizzical look. It was odd; he was the one who always encouraged him when it came to girls. "Why?" he asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

Brap stepped closer to him. "Do you really want to drag her into your crazy life? You have no idea what could come after her. You're endangering her life."

Gabriel gaped at his friend. "What? No one even knows who I am! Sure, I'm passing of as a Trickster for now but you know that already! She'll be fine, I assure you."

"You don't know that. There are…Angels who may be…" Brap started but didn't finish his sentence.

"Be what?" Gabriel asked, growing worried.

"…May be aware of who you really are." Brap finished and avoided eye contact with the Archangel.

"What!" Gabriel yelled, not believe what Brap had just said to him. "How?" he asked, but it was more of a demand then a question.

Brap shrugged and kicked at the snow. "I-I'm not sure. But if they know what you are then there most likely are going to find out where you are. And dragging a human into the mix won't end well."

"Great." Gabriel said sarcastically and ran a hand through his hair. "Wait, how do you know?"

"I work up in a high level upstairs. You hear things." Brap explained and looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I'm just trying to look out for you and the human. You should-." He started but was cut off by Gabriel.

"Carrie. Her name is Carrie not 'human'." Gabriel said with a touch of annoyance in his tone.

Brap sighed. "You really do like her, don't you?"

Gabriel just nodded, unsure of what else to say. "I-I can't leave now. There has to be something I could do so that our dick brothers don't come after me and try to drag me back upstairs."

"There might be a way, actually." Brap said and Gabriel looked at him with hope.

"Really? What is it?"

"A metal I know of. It could possibly keep you under the radar. But I would have need to find it though; I do not have it under my possession at the moment." Brap explained.

"Could you please? I don't want to be dragged back upstairs and I want Carrie do stay safe." Gabriel said.

Brap nodded but didn't look him in the eyes. "I will try." He said then turned his blue eyes back to him. "I have missed you, Gabriel."

"Ditto. It gets lonely by yourself sometimes." Gabriel said and ginned slightly. "Just let me know when you have the metal. And don't be a stranger, seriously! I've been itching to pull a good prank and I remember the ones we used to pull back in the day."

A smile slowly grew on Brap's face. "You haven't changed."

"I wish I could say the same thing to you. What happened to that happy-go-lucky, living on the edge kinda attitude you always had?" Gabriel asked. He knew his best friend well enough to know when something's up with him.

Brap sighed. "The job has changed me." He said.

"Finding metals has changed you?" Gabriel said with a little bit of a joking tone.

"It's very constricting." He said then added a smile. "I'll help you, don't worry. What are friends for?"

"Thanks buddy." He said then Brap vanished.

Gabriel sighed and kicked the wall. "Dammit!" he yelled. Angels knew now that an Archangel was now running around impersonating a Trickster. That sucked _ass._ And now Carrie could be in possible danger? No, he couldn't leave her. She was different from other girls and it just pained the Angel when she was gone for a few short minutes. What would happen if he had to leave her for good? He really needed a beer…


	4. Oh, Brother

Chapter 4

**Oh, Brother**

Carrie Baker stopped in front of her apartment door as she dug through her purse to find her keys. She had just returned from her date with Gabriel and she had to admit, she had a really good time. But now she had to do homework which made her wish that she left her keys at the pizza place so she could put off doing it. No such luck.

She grabbed her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. She was surprised when a football came flying at her head but she quickly dropped her purse and keys and snatched the ball out of the air.

"Good to know that you haven't lost your touch." Carrie sighed when she saw who had been throwing the football. It was Carter, one of her older brothers. And her other brother, Tim, was there too sitting on her breakfast bar.

Tim and Carter were five years older than Carrie, which meant they were twenty six years old. They were also identical twins. They had light brown hair that was gelled, blue eyes, and huge muscles. That's what they get for playing football 24/7. But even though they were twins and were best friends they still had different personalities. Carter was the one always pulling pranks, with Tim's help, and was always the rougher of the two. He didn't really care what people thought of him, he just wanted to be a man and have a good time. Tim, on the other hand, was more shy and helpful. He was always the one that would cheer Carrie up if she was sad because he was the only one who knew how to. But she loved both of them equally, no matter how annoying that could get.

"I knew I would regret giving you keys to my apartment." Carrie said as she tossed the football back to Carter and picked up her purse and keys.

"Oh come on, you love us!" Tim said with a grin.

"Yeah, but get off my breakfast bar before I beat you with a broom." She said and Tim instantly hopped off the bar and went to sit next to Carter at the breakfast bar in a _chair._

Carrie sighed and closed the door behind her and hung up her coat. She took off her hat and gloves and through them onto the breakfast bar. "So, what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We just wanted to come up and say hi to our baby sister." Carter said but Carrie knew that wasn't the reason.

"Really?" she said, giving them a questioning look.

The twins looked at each other before Tim said, "We…uh…need to borrow some money."

Carrie raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For…our fantasy football game." Carter said and Carrie glared at the two.

"What? No way, I'm not giving you money for your silly game. Why can't you use your own money?" she asked as she opened her fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Because we need to save our money so we can set up that football camp we were telling you about the other day on the phone!" Carter explained.

Carrie opened the top of the beer and took a swig. "Nope, no way." She said with a shake of her head. "You want anything to drink?" she asked, moving away from the topic of money and football.

"Do you still have that bottle of vodka from our birthday last month?" Tim asked.

Carrie nodded. "Yeah, but only one shot okay? I don't need you two dying because you were drunk driving."

The twins nodded simultaneously. Carrie quickly grabbed the bottle from on top of her fridge and two shot glasses from her cabinet. She quickly poured a little into each glass then slid them across the table to the twins. Carter and Tim each picked one up.

"Ready Tim?"

"Ready Carter."

They clanked there glasses together. "Bottoms up!" they said at the same time then glupped it down.

Carrie let out a small laugh as the twins made sour faces. "You two are such dorks."

"You're calling us dorks? Last time I checked we weren't the ones playing with chemistry sets." Carter said as he and Tim slid the glasses back over to her.

"Well, at least I'm doing _something. _All you guys ever do is talk about football and play football. It gets annoying you know?" Carrie said then took another swig of her beer.

"That's because football is the greatest sport _ever._" Tim said.

"Yeah? Well, maybe if you stopped talking about football so much then maybe you could get a girlfriend." Carrie said with a sly grin.

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't see you with a boyfriend." Carter said. Looks like that wasn't the best comeback considering where she just came from.

"I'll have you know that I just got back from a date." Carrie said and the twins stared at her.

"Really? Who's the guy?" Tim asked. Carrie rolled her eyes. Great, here comes the over protective brothers.

"His name is Gabriel. He's really nice and funny and cute." She said with a smile.

The twins raised an eyebrow. "And will we be meeting this Gabriel?" Carter asked with a mischievous look on his face.

"Whoa, slow down there. I've only been on one date with the guy. And remember what happened the last time I introduced you two to my boyfriend?" Carrie said, annoyed as the memory came back to her.

"Stink bomb in the pants!" Tim and Carter said and high-fived victoriously.

"I swear it's like I'm talking to children!" Carrie said and took a big sip of her beer.

"But seriously. Be careful with this guy, you don't know who he really could be. And if anything happens, call us. Okay?" Carter said and Carrie knew he was being serious about that.

"Yes, I promise. But I don't think this guy is a bad guy or anything. He seems completely normal." Carrie said.

"Okay, okay. Well, we better get going." Tim said.

"No, guys, stay for dinner." Carrie said. Even though they were a pain in the ass she loved it when they visited her. And she really wanted to spend a little more time with them. Hey, they were family!

Tim and Carter exchanged looks. "Hmmm, I don't know." Carter said.

"I'll get Chinese? My treat." Carrie said and knew that she just sealed the deal.

"Okay, give me two eggrolls and it's a deal." Tim said and the twins smiled.

Carrie let out a laugh. "You guys remind me so much of these two guys…" she said, half to herself with a smile.

**Sorry for taking so long to update guys! I've been stuck forever trying to think of what to do for this chapter but I finally got it. Hopefully I'll be about to update this regularly now so you guys won't have to wait forever. Hope you guys liked it!**


	5. Deleting

A/N: I'm sorry to have to say this but I am not continuing this story. I just have no inspiration for it and to be honest I didn't really have much of a plan for it. I'm sorry to have kept you guys waiting on it. But thank you all for the great reviews and the alerts and favorites I got for this story.

I will be keeping it up for a few more days to make sure that everyone gets the message that I will be deleting it. Then I'll delete this story.

Sorry guys.

-Simple Paradox


End file.
